Child Parenting
by Doreiku
Summary: A new class in Azumano Middle School forces two boys together to take care of a baby doll and foster their relationship. Living together for two weeks reveals the best and worst of people. Yaoi Sato/Dai
1. Prologue

And here it is. The prologue for another 15 chapter story. This'll be sweet and cuddly though, not like the other one I wrote. So, review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Niwa Daisuke?"

"Here." the red head called from the back row. Somehow, he found himself sitting in Child Care and Parenting- a new class in the Azumano Middle School, which he did not sign up for. Apparently, someone had for him. That person most likely being the person who got the program forcibly installed in the school: Saehara Takeshi.

It all began when Mio Hio denied Takeshi, telling him that she wanted someone that was good with children. He had fought for this program ever since; though, no one wanted to take it, so it was presumable that he took the liberty of signing people up himself. How he did so was the common secret of reporters alike. And, on top of that, Mio joined the class before considering that her "loyal companion", or stalker as she defined him, was involved or even in the class all together.

However, the class wasn't completely at lost. Hiwatari Satoshi was also in it. _Why_ Satoshi enrolled in this class was beyond anyone that cared to wonder. However, this gave the possibility that Niwa could become friends with the seemingly mute boy.

"Class, today you will be studying the human body and sex cells. Yesterday, you completed the poster, so it should be a review." the teacher said after finishing the attendance. "And, you will be starting your two week project," the class sourly responded with groans, "Come on! It isn't death; you'll be able to know your classmates better. Caring for a baby for two weeks is good for the soul!" she exclaimed after noting no one seemed peculiarly interested at all.

"And, you can pick your own partners…" she sighed, the students seemed to perk up. " Although, keep in mind that you'll be living with your partner for the two weeks, to make work equal." It was intended to be a bad thing, though as teacher watched, the boys slowly grew sly grins. Of course. They would be spending two weeks with a girl… Alone.

"Alright, pick your partner."

Takeshi instantly turned to Hio- who immediately gave an agitated sigh. Everyone was choosing partners when Niwa turned to the bluenette.

"Would you like to be my partner, Hiwatari-kun?" he asked shyly.

Hiwatari looked around the room, inspecting other options. Not that he didn't want to be with the red head. He was actually hoping he would be a partner with someone he knew. Although the danger involved in collaborating with Daisuke did not appear too horrible, for he would be able to hold Krad back and expected as much from the redhead.

"You do realize that we'll be the only male group, right?"

Niwa looked around and found that it was true; everyone paired with the opposite sex. "So? We'll be rebels! It's not like we'll come to love each other or anything."

A silent part of Hiwatari smirked. The reason why: not applicable. "Yes, that's true. Alright, let's be partners." Niwa smiled triumphantly.

The teacher looked around the classroom examining the groups created. One stood out to her, and she approached the male group at once. "You do realize 50 of this assignment is directed at the relationship between the 'couple'; are you two going to be comfortable doing this together?"

"Yes." Hiwatari responded nonchalantly. Expecting a more thorough answer, she turned to the redheaded student.

"And what about you?"

"I don't think my mom would let me live with a girl for two weeks… She's a bit over protective." Niwa said, glancing around the room at all of the boys groveling over their partner. Especially Takeshi, who was intent upon holding Mio Hio's hand, though ignorant of the many slaps across the face received.

The teacher's expression changed to understanding. She was not a homophobic. She just… was not _accepting _of the relationships, or so she told herself. It was something a teacher should not advertise, but she was also a person who wished to convert others to her thinking. "All right then, if you need anything, tell me."

As the teacher returned to the head of the classroom, Hiwatari looked at Daisuke, wondering if he caught the loathing tone in her voice. Niwa frowned, "She isn't very nice…"

"Teachers have to act unprejudiced; I assume she's new to this job." Satoshi replied, mentally dousing the teacher with disapproval.

"Now I will be passing out the center of this project- the baby... It's not real, so don't worry, children."

Most of the class rolled his or her eyes, scorning the teacher with sarcastic remarks of how they "aren't _that_ stupid to think the thing is alive." However, the teacher too preoccupied to notice such acts of endearment, began passing the tools around,

"So," Daisuke began, "What do you want to name our baby?"

Hiwatari stared at the Niwa. He was all ready getting _this _enthusiastic about it? The course was designed to challenge and wreck students, he thought, not an opportunity for sleepovers and naming plastic dolls. "You're going to name it?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a baby, babies need names…" Daisuke tried to enforce his logic on the boy, resulting in a disbelieving stare. "Uh… I was thinking if it's a girl, Emily, and a boy, John."

Strange looks accompanied by awkward silence ensued. _Foreign _names?

This did not last long, for the baby arrived at Hiwatari's desk. The teacher only smiled at the two boys, and continued on to another group.

Silently, the bluenette studied the baby. There was a rather peculiar switch in the back, the mouth held a hole, most likely where the bottle would go. Though there was no similar hole on the other end, it was clear what gender it was. Definitely female.

The brown hair pulled back on opposite sides was one hint. Also, the rather garish blue dress, at least in Satoshi's eye, was another clue.

"Awwwww… What an adorable baby girl you have there, Daisuke! You're sooo lucky!" Mio suddenly appeared from behind both boys, taking a rather firm hold of Daisuke's neck. "Takeshi and I got a boy… "

"So you're partners with Saehara?"

She looked around, checking the vicinity, "Yes. But I do NOT want to be! Help me, Daisuke, save me!" Calming herself, Mio patted her head and stood proudly, "Sooo, what are you naming the little cutie?"

Satoshi maintained his nonchalant observations, but could not stop from wondering why they cared so much about naming a _thing_ that was valueless. If it was going to be staying around for longer than two weeks, and if it somewhatresembled a baby, he would _consider_ going through so much trouble.

"Well, I wanted to name her Emily." Niwa smiled, and then frowned, noticing the baffled look from Mio.

"Daisuke. You are not raising a saint. Spice it up a little! Like Xuqui, Raven, Shealin, Nali, Alethea …--" As she listed off more names in her rambling, Hiwatari and Niwa looked at each other with doubtful eyes.

By the time Mio Hio realized the two boys were ignoring her, the class bell rang. There was a mad rush of students exiting the room, one partner of every group, the more responsible one as it seemed, carried the robot.

Smiling oddly she said, "Now tomorrow morning you had better come in with a good name! I gave you enough to think about! Bye Daisuke…"

Hiwatari and Niwa were left by themselves in the classroom, wondering who was going to take the thing. The way the bluenette was glaring at the doll made Niwa very nervous about _how much_ Hiwatari wanted it to be sucked into a raging abyss.

With this in mind, Daisuke picked it up, cradling it lovingly, "I guess I'll take it home… Think of some names tonight, okay?"

"All right." Satoshi stood from his seat and walked out of the classroom with Daisuke by his side, still possessively holding on to their doll.


	2. Monday: Day One

**

* * *

**

The first chapter is here! Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Monday: Day 1

"Sooo" Mio approached the two boys at their desks, the baby doll seated on the table in front of them, "Have you picked a name yet?"

Daisuke looked up and smiled at her, then was deterred by the cowering Takeshi in a corner. It had only been one day since they started the project and the reporter already seemed to have suffered a traumatic experience. "Yea! Hiwatari said it was okay too. 'Aiko'"

Mio only blanched, "Daisuke! That is so cliché! I thought I told you-

She noticed a pair of blazing eyes on her and peeking to Satoshi she suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't wanted. Leaving the lecture for another day, one without the guard dog, she returned to her seat, where Takeshi flinched at the sight of her.

Niwa didn't find the name cliché, and he didn't think that Hiwatari did; he said the name was fine.

"Do you think it's cliché?" The boy whispered to Satoshi. He watched Hiwatari's face, though there were no lines or wrinkles to demonstrate what he was feeling. Like usual.

"Niwa, it means love. This _thing_," He pointed to the doll, "is plastic. There is no point in attempting to love it."

"So you do…" Daisuke pouted, drawing his lips together in a frown.

Realizing what he said hurt the redhead, Hiwatari immediately agreed, "It's a good name, Niwa."

The boy smiled, picking up their baby from the table and cradling it. In one night, he had grown to cherish her. The baby- their baby. It was as though the doll was sent to them for some purpose, and the magic was there. Something was going to happen by the end of this project. Daisuke could feel it.

"Class, decide where you will be caring for the baby tonight, either your partners house or your own." The teacher instructed; callously looking at the male couple, she found potential in their relationship to turn friendship blasphemous.

**Dai, you better watch your back. You're teacher doesn't seem to approve of this lil trio here.** Dark warned, then got even more serious, **And would you stop cuddling that thing!**

Niwa looked at his teacher in front of the room, tapping her foot angrily, still glaring at the two males. Taken aback by her blatancy, Daisuke returned to the conversation with Hiwatari. "My mom said that she wanted the first night at our house. Just to make sure everything'll be okay."

"Alright."

"Class, if you recall on the product descriptor, which I passed out Saturday, both you and your partner are to write in a journal for this period of time. Share insights on the baby and your relationship, whether you would be able to withstand having a child and maintaining a healthy relationship with your partner."

As the majority of the class settled into finding a notebook to write the first entry, the teacher subtly slithered closer to the male group. "You can be an exception to the relationship account."

A sudden flicker of defiance settled in Hiwatari's eyes as he stared at the teacher, "I'm comfortable with testing our relationship. I think it would provide more insight on how a gay couple fares versus a straight couple while caring for the doll."

He turned to Daisuke, seeking support. The boy responded accordingly, "I'm fine with it too. It'll be a new adventure."

The teacher's eye twitched in anger. Not yet accepting this, but forcing herself to deal with it, she stomped off. In the eyes of the Hiwatari she seemed more puerile than the plastic doll cradled in Niwa's arms.

Once at the head of the classroom, the teacher bit back any harmful words she wished to say, "You all are to pretend your partner is your special someone. Now, this doesn't mean you are to have a physical relationship. I don't want your parents think I'm advocating teenagers to become promiscuous."

Another glare directed at the male couple.

- - - - -

"Mom! I'm home." Daisuke stopped at the doorway, tightly holding the baby in his arms. He could feel Hiwatari's frozen eyes driving pins into his back, but he ignored this to test the safety of returning home.

Nervously handing their baby to Hiwatari, Niwa stepped cautiously onto a tile on the floor… Feeling as though it was safe he continued. The prickling sensation on his back didn't stop and distracted him when taking another step. Suddenly the floor beneath his feet gave way, nearly sending the boy to his doom.

A strong hand quickly pulled him backwards; flinging Niwa into the stoic teen's arms. Dazed and slightly confused, Daisuke lifted his eyes, studying the slim yet muscular arms gripping him, broad shoulders leaning against the door frame, pale, graceful face… and softly tinted lips so very close to his own.

A loud 'Ahem' broke their connection. Emiko stood on the other side of the fallen floor and stared at Hikari with hateful eyes, silently demanding his son's freedom. Niwa noticed what this confrontation was doing and quickly settled to end the hostility while breaking away from his friend.

"Mom! I thought I told you Hiwatari was sleeping over, why did you set up the training course? We could have died!" Daisuke nearly screamed, effectively turning his mother's attention to himself.

"I wouldn't let _you_die, Daisuke!"

Hiwatari chuckled under his breath.

- - - - - -

"Here, you can sleep in the bed; I'll sleep on the futon." Daisuke sat jittery on the futon, setting the baby in a little cove between himself and the bed where Satoshi eyed it dubiously.

"Your mother didn't…" Hiwatari looked to Niwa with suspicion.

"Hm?" Catching on to his friend's distrust, he shook his head vehemently, "No! Mom wouldn't do anything to harm you… She just… doesn't like the Hikari name. It was branded into her, you could say."

"I understand." Satoshi replied, sitting on the bed allowed to him. He looked so despondent and lonely that it made Niwa want to cry for him. So, mustering any courage he could, Daisuke plopped himself beside his friend, timidly forcing an arm around the detached form in an awkward embrace.

Satoshi smirked, "Niwa, I don't need your pity."

The boy stared at his friend in confusion, "It's not pity. This is a friendly hug. And that makes it okay, since we are friends."

"Friends who are role playing as a gay couple to challenge their teacher." The teen let out a short, monotonous laugh.

"Yea… Basically." Daisuke was suddenly thoughtful, "And the more physical contact we have is good for the relationship. The realer the experience the better."

"So you are proposing that we start acting like a couple?" Satoshi asked incredulously.

Realizing exactly what his words entailed, Niwa blushed, attempting to reel back his arm with discretion. However, Satoshi grabbed his arm gently and pulled him closer. "If that is what you really want, we could make this experience the best one of your life."

The blush that had crept onto the boy's face lit more passionately, bent on embarrassing him more. "W-well…"

Satoshi tilted his head and leaned toward Niwa's plush lips. Daisuke froze, unable to compute what Hiwatari was doing. But when he finally realized that his friend meant to kiss him, he was still unable to move or react; only sitting patiently, if not irritably, for the intimate act to come.

The feeling of his best friend's lips on his own did not occur, however, and as he brought his eyes to rest upon the nonchalant teen's, an eerie wave of pleasure trailed down his back, forcefully pressing into his private area, acknowledging his libido for what it could be. Daisuke's whole face lit up, brighter than his hair color, and nearly fell onto his makeshift bed on the floor.

Satoshi only glanced at the boy, seemingly amused by the happenings, and imitated Daisuke's prostrate form, effectively covering himself with a blanket and fell asleep.

- - - -

"_WAAAAH!"_

Daisuke lifted his eyes lazily, wondering where that god awful sound was coming from. The screeching continued for what seemed like hours until he was awake enough to commit himself to any activities. He briefly wondered if the wailing signaled a fire in the house, but immediately dismissed that idea to better suit the horrendous shrieking with the whole world on fire, never mind one house.

One look at the clock, which read 1:15 AM, and Niwa spotted a red blinking light… attached to his prized possession. The epiphany sent his heart racing, searching the blankets surrounding the baby for a key that would tell him what his child needed. Plugging the key into the corresponding hole on the back, the wailing stopped.

Relieved and slightly on the verge of collapsing, Daisuke noticed the baby's mouth was blinking, and taking out a plastic bottle, filled with plastic milk, he fed the needy brat.

- - - -

3:55 AM

"Niwa… Shut that damn toy off."

At the sound of his name, Daisuke was awake, once again, and heard the raucous grinding of dissonant tones. Silently weeping to himself, the boy sat up, took out the key, and proceeded accordingly.

- - - -

5:26 AM

Blood shot eyes peered open at the sound. That annoying sound he wished would fade into oblivion. However, once becoming aware of the fact that the clashing screech of metal against metal was his pride and joy, Daisuke rubbed his eyes and took out the key.

- - - -

6:00 AM

When the clamorous screeching suddenly started again, Daisuke only folded the pillow over his head and attempted to find some comfort in what sleep he could still claim.

- - - -

Niwa Daisuke Journal Entry 1:

_Even though the Aiko's cute…She's a living nightmare to sleep with. Last night, she cried six times, I guess, because Hiwatari told me when we were awake that he had to steal her away from my arms a couple of times just to 'shut the damn thing up'. He still doesn't like the baby… Our child… But, hopefully, he'll grow to like her. Aiko, on the other hand, seems to hate both of us with the same intensity. Hiwatari agreed to take care of the baby at night, just so I can sleep. What a nice friend._

_And to help our relationship grow like a normal one, we've touched upon the idea to include more physical contact… Just to make the experience more real. I'm still not very sure about it though…_

* * *

**Comments/ideas are welcome. If there's a scene you want included, just let me know, and I'll work with it to the best of my capabilities.**

* * *


	3. Tuesday: Day Two

________________________________________

Hiwatari Satoshi Journal Entry 1

_The doll sounded off a total of six times. I observed how long Daisuke could provide the necessary tools to stop the noise. Based on his appearance today (Tuesday, Day Two) and his irritability, I have found him incapable without further distortion. Thus I have assumed responsibility at night and Daisuke has authority in the day time._

Pause.

_Also, Daisuke and I have… furthered our relationship thanks to this project._

A line for the teacher to chew over.

… …

Takeshi strolled into the classroom with a smile on his bruised and battered face. Mio Hio entered merely minutes later, flattening her skirt, anger even more apparent than Takeshi's idiocy. The reporter pulled Mio's seat out for her. She offered her gratitude with a loud stomp on his foot. High heels were dangerous.

Hiwatari heard his partner whispering to himself. At first, he thought Niwa was extending his condolences, yet when he over heard several words, he knew otherwise.

"No! Why'd you agree? You're trying to make this hard on me. Aren't you Dark?" Daisuke continued to grumble under his breath, obviously furious at something.

"Niwa. You are going to attract attention to yourself." The boy ignored Satoshi, either not hearing him or really not caring. Deciding it was the former, Hiwatari tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Daisuke whipped around, startled beyond normal.

He laughed, covering it up with his loved smile. "Sorry about that. Dark's being difficult."

For a moment, Satoshi wondered if he wanted to know. "How unusual."

The boy recognized the sarcasm and laughed once more. "I know. But he's being more difficult than usual."

When Hiwatari finally decided to ask what Dark was bothering him with, the teacher appeared at the head of the class, demanding all eyes on her. "Class." She looked quite incensed. It seemed everyone was irritable today, "I've received a complaint from one of the parents. Mio, don't scream so loud. Saehara, keep your hands to yourself. Thank you."

Takeshi's smile grew immensely, making everyone wonder what the hell had happened.

"Now, I want you to turn in your journals and prepare an oral presentation of your first night."

… …

"Mom! You can't be serious!"

"That's too bad, Daisuke. Dark has already agreed. And if that Hikari wants to murder you afterward…"

"Mom!"

This couldn't be happening, right? How could his mom send out a warning now?

"This isn't fair! You're basically forcing him into a fight!"

"He's a rude boy. Hikari will like the challenge of returning after the burning shame of defeat."

Groaning from internal pain, Daisuke rubbed his head, attempting to clear away lines his mother would rebuff. "But... mom... You're not making it any easier on me."

... ...

"Your mother's a sadist." Hiwatari coolly announced upon Daisuke's return to their room.

Startled that the conversation was overheard, Niwa stuttered, "N-no."

"Sending out a warning now. Either that, or she wants to be found out by the police."

Pausing a moment, Daisuke realized what that meant. "You're going to tell?"

"Only if I find adequate evidence within plain sight."

"B-but... that means... My family..." His very life could be sentenced to jail within the next 24 hours. Hiwatari gauged the boy's reaction and countered as nonchalantly as before.

"Daisuke, you can't mean that your family is completely innocent. I-"

Seeing Niwa's nearly crying face made him decide against finishing that idea. Grabbing the boy's arm, he settled on the bed and dragged his friend to him. "Fine. I won't tell, no matter what I find."

"Thank you!" Niwa nearly screamed, hugging Hiwatari tightly.

"On one condition." Daisuke paused, skeptical of what it could be.

"Give me a kiss... on the cheek."

Easy enough. Daisuke leaned forward, puckered his lips and touched Hiwatari's pale cheek. The sensation was so different that Niwa prolonged the touch, past uncomfortable and into seductive. A shock of electricity sent the boy on his butt, covering his mouth with one hand. "Th-that was weird."

"...Indeed."

"Boys! Supper" Emiko shouted from down stairs. They looked at each other. Not wanting this awkwardness to last, Daisuke started to get off the floor when a hand grabbed him and set him upright. "Let's go."

And with that, the two boys set off to dinner, leaving behind an intriguing experience.

... ...

Screaming... That annoying sound again, Daisuke pieced together. Preparing to get up to euthanize the doll, a gentle, chilled hand rested on his forehead.

"I'll handle it. Go back to sleep."

Obeying the command, Niwa let his head drop to the pillow, barely conscious. Though when the icy touch brushed his lips, that breif, strange feeling overwhelmed him and forced him into sleep.


	4. Wednesday: Day Three

Wednesday: Day three

Takeshi walked into class with yet another smug grin on his face, though a large red mark also adorned his face. Mio entered seconds later, in a better mood than the last few days, but holding what seemed to be a spray bottle in her hand. Obviously she wasn't using it to water plants...

Niwa watched as Mio placed her hand suggestively on the reporter's shoulder, though Takeshi didn't appear scared. He looked victorious.

"They must be getting along." Niwa mumbled. He looked to his partner. Satoshi was writing in his black book, shoulders crunched in an unnatural position, face contorted in a look akin to pain.

"Hiwatari... You look really tense. Can I give you a massage?" The redhead asked, expecting to be turned down by a "that's nonsense", though Satoshi agreed silently. Daisuke pulled Aiko from his lap and placed her on Satoshi's, earning a frown as the teen wrote.

Niwa stood behind his partner, paying special attention to where his eyes were straying. He didn't want to be nosy and peak at what being written. After several seconds of stretching his hands, Daisuke gently gripped the teen's shoulders. He heard the release of breath accompanied by two short, muffled gasps.

Taking this as a good sign, Niwa continued. He smoothed his hands on the other's back, crawling up in the most sensual way. Hiwatari sighed in pleasure. He obviously did not indulge in massages enough.

"Niwa..." The bluenette called in the most erotic tone ever used, the most emotion he ever used.

The teacher walked in at that moment, witnessing her only male partnership succumbing to the desire of blasphemy. "Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi, you have Thursday detention!" She instantly yelled.

The two males looked at her with intent to kill, questionable looks sent from Hell itself.

"You're journals were lacking." Her excuse was juvenile. But who was she dealing with? Homosexual delinquents, worse than juveniles.

Takeshi waved to them, pointing to himself and Mio. It seeemed like they had recieved one also.

"Class, I would have to point out that this is not real life. This class is not meant to teach you how to procreate." She glared at Takeshi for a moment, then redirected her gaze towards the entire class.

- - - -

"Thursday detention... My mom's going to kill me." Niwa sighed, anxiously stepping into his house. Hiwatari stood directly beside him; his mood did nothing to ease Daisuke's worry, only instigated it further. Ignoring the incessant traps meant to aid him to become the perfect theif, Niwa stormed through them all, leaving Satoshi at the door holding the plastic doll away from himself..

He stopped at the beginning of the stairs and pressed a button sitting in plain sight, though merited for its stealth. Electricity around the entry disappeared, and with a silent motion, Daisuke ordered Satoshi to follow him. "Mom!" The boy called. Only until he stepped into the kitchen did he see her petting Wiz, sitting very comfortably in a chair near the table.

"What's wrong, honey?" Emiko instantly looked to the Hikari, discerning any looks of guilt.

"We got Thursday detentions... Because our teacher thinks we're homosexuals." Though a slight blush rose to his face, Niwa was not detered, "She's unfair."

"Well..." Emiko quickly gauged reactions, "Are you dating?"

"Of course not!" Daisuke all but screamed. His mom looked to him with suspicion.

"I'll have a talk with your teacher. She'll probably agree having Hikari as a partner is a bad idea."

Niwa grabbed onto Hiwatari's arm possesively, "No. He's the best partner I could ask for."

Satoshi pressed his face into Daisuke's red spikes, taming and making them submit. Niwa giggled and pushed against the teen's chest, though Hiwatari's arms encased him.

"Eh..." Emiko stared at her son and ingrained enemy. Shaking her head, she waved them away. "Just... go away...."

While Daisuke meandered to his room, still hanging onto Hiwatari who still held the baby, Emiko began to wonder exactly _when_ her son would understand.

- - - -

"Boys! Dinner!" Emiko screamed. However, despite her attempts, there was no acknowledging response. Shaking her head with an insufferable sigh, Emiko climbed the stairs and neared Daisuke's room. Though sounds emitting from his room startled and nearly stopped her journey.

"Mm... Niwa... You're so good..." Hikari's voice moaned.

"You're really tight. You must not do this often." Niwa's childish tone groaned. Emiko stared ahead, wondering whether to open the door or not. What she expected to see was something her mind could not compute. Her son... on top?

Not like she had thought about her son having gay sex.... But he seemed to take after her, his mother, in more than one respect.

Choosing that knowing the truth rather than assuming was better, Emiko opened the door a peak, realized what was happening, and slammed the door open. Her son sat straddling Hikari's back while rubbing the tense surface he rested on. Niwa looked to his mother with a smile, briefly stopping the massage session, "Mom?"

"Dinner's done." Emiko walked down stairs, fogetting the situation in her mind, though that image was better than what she thought it was.

- - - -

Dark landed outside the room containing the sought for Giri Ujiri. Looking around, he was surprised to see the commander was missing, though Satoshi _did_ have the baby so anything was possible.

- - - -

Hiwatari saw the phantom theif walking ever leisurely towards the Giri Ujiri. The familiar pain of seeing Dark rose in his chest, where Aiko pressed against his body, caging it in. He did not want to bring Aiko. The thing was unnecessary in life and was only a hindrance when it came to Dark. But he _did_ agree with Daisuke that he would be in charge of her at night.

The theif neared the item. Satoshi looked at him, studying his every move. No doubt he would snatch the sculpture and run. Since that was the case, he needed to get to Dark before that could happen. Making an observant decision, Hiwatari managed the doll in both hands.

Dark was reaching...

Quickly, Satoshi set the thing on the floor, freeing his hands for the soon-to-come battle. He took a step foreward. Another. Dark was directly in front of him, still moving at his own pace, and the pressure in Satoshi's chest suddenly increased.

Krad wanted out.

The commander clutched his chest, willing the urge to subside. Though in that instant as he failed and Krad burst into existence, Aiko's shrieks of dissonance wailed out, almost sensing her surogate father being tormented. Shredding agony permeated through his being as Dark turned around and witnessed bloody white wings shooting out of Hiwatari, his cries of pain joined Aiko's and sang a duet of grief.

Dark's first reaction was to take the sculpture and run. Though Daisuke continued screaming something about Hiwatari. With three different sources of yelling, Dark sought to end at least one. Niwa forced control and immediately bounded to Satoshi's aching side.

The sight of Daisuke cooled Satoshi a bit, though Krad's presence still grew.

"N-Niwa, get out... of here...." Hiwatari commanded through clenched teeth. Although Daisuke didn't want to follow these orders and thought of how to help. "Get the thing and leave!"

Hearing a level of anger, Daisuke obeyed. Picking up Aiko, and letting Dark take control, he jumped out of the window, but not before he stole the Giri Ujiri.

- - - -

Satoshi stumbled into the entry of his apartment, weary and exhausted like every other Dark fiasco. His shirt scraped against reopened wounds on his back, allowing a dangerous ammount of blood to pour freely. Peeling it off without shame, finally he was in a place that modesty didn't matter, Hiwatari fought his way upstairs.

The teen crashed into his bedroom door, content that it was open for once, and stopped in confusion.

Daisuke lay on the bed, cuddled with Aiko in his arms, curled in a ball sleeping no where near peacefully. The scene was enough to dull Hiwatari's pain if only for a few seconds. The moment Satoshi took another step, towards the bathroom, Daisuke opened his eyes, worry immediately on his face.

"Are you okay?" The boy cried out, jumping out of the bed- after carefully placing Aiko on the fluffy bed.

Hiwatari mumbled and then continued to the bathroom. Once there, Daisuke caught on that he planned to wash his back of the coagulated blood and raw form of infection. Satoshi sat on the edge of the tub, setting his glasses next to him, rubbing his eyes lethargically.

Niwa cleaned the large gashes in his back. Though as he attempted to wash some away, he was startled to notice that they were all scars. Even the blood seaping out of new wounds were old scars. Krad was a monster. Satoshi did not deserve this torture.

When Hiwatari's skin was cleansed, the commander struggled to his bed silently, ignoring any help offered by Niwa. He flopped down, face down, his battle scars airing out. Daisuke shut off the light and climbed into bed, under the covers, pulling Aiko to him. Somewhere in his sleep, Niwa got the vague impression that someone was thanking him.

- - - -

Niwa Daisuke Journal Entry 2:

I think Hiwatari's depending on me more. Although that is good, he's not changing any when it comes to Aiko. He still thinks of her as a burden. One step at a time though. For right now, I'm just glad my touch can bring him pleasure. I'll practice more though, to make sure he isn't lying.  
.

Sorry for the delay. A LOT has happened in the few months. Just now I'm starting to breathe a little. So tell me if you like it! If you have any requests, I look forward to them and will try my best to put them in.

Thank you all!!


	5. Thursday: Day Four

Re-edited. ... Hopefully. If you see anymore mistakes, tell me. I'm working with limited time and text documents, so the criticism is needed.

* * *

For once Aiko did not scream. Curled against Daisuke's warm chest and pressed by Hiwatari's form, she was content with her two fathers being near. So in the early hours of the morning, she didn't feel the need to scream for protection, she already had it.

Daisuke first noticed the sun. Peeking out with xanthic rays barely lighting the sky, but managing to brush the room with feeble colors of dawn. He admired these aspects for a moment, then Daisuke questioned where he was. Finding an alien room, Niwa searched his whereabouts exactly. A bed. Foreign bed but familiar warmth.

Aiko lay in his arms with Satoshi wrapped around him. Niwa scanned Hiwatari's form, checking for any sign of pain. The teen's face was peaceful, completely relaxed, completely opposite of norm. He was on his side, indicating that his back did not hurt as much as the night before. Perhaps it was even healed.

Daisuke spent much more time staring at Hiwatari's face than he should have. No blemishes, ruffled hair splayed across the perfect face, sleeping serenely, arms safely encasing Daisuke. It was an intimate scene, though there was only one witness. Niwa caught himself staring, reprimanded himself, then returned to examine the vicinity.

Though when Daisuke turned to find a clock, blue eyes opened and registered what Niwa had been calculating since he woke.

"The clock's near the laptop." Satoshi mumbled, "It's around 7:30."

At the sound of Satoshi's voice, Daisuke spun back around in fright. Then his internal clock woke up.

"We have to be at school by eight."

"Mhm..." Hiwatari's groggy voice accepted the fact but continued laying down.

"Hey, we have to get up..." Niwa nagged. Though the teen remained still. "H-hey-"

"We still have a half hour."

Daisuke sighed. Usually by this time he would be racing out the door in pursuit of the train. However with Satoshi holding him hostage, this feat was impossible.

Ten minutes passed. Niwa looked at Hiwatari, eyes closed and calmly resting. He wasn't going to move. They needed to be in school by eight... time was sure to give in.

"We have to get up. Hiwatari..." Daisuke hummed to no avail. The teen didn't move.

Another ten minutes slowly passed. This time Daisuke held power in his request.

"Let's get up." He forcefully eased out of Hiwatari's vice grip. Noting his heater was going away, Satoshi peered up, confusion doting his face. "Come on. Get up."

Daisuke raided the teen's closet, and finding a clean uniform, he set it on the bed next to Hiwatari's lethargic body. The teen made no move to change, so Niwa removed the blankets and moved him to the edge of the bed. Though Satoshi still didn't move, only slumped over tiredly.

Daisuke slipped on his shirt, straightening it with nimble fingers. "Please stand." Niwa clearly stated. Hiwatari obeyed without word, standing with a sway. The redhead tackled Satoshi's pants, unbuttoning them without a thought.

"Niwa."

The boy look up and suddenly realized what he was doing. On his knees, eagerly opening his friend's pants. What was he bound to think when he woke up from the self-induced coma?

"S-orry! I usually mother people and..."

"It's alright. I can do this myself, though." Hiwatari mumbled before stumbling into the bathroom with his pants in tow. Daisuke continued staring even when Satoshi disappeared. The thought of Satoshi being sexy when he walked away circulated in his mind. He was a creep to think Hiwatari's pants dangled on his hips seductively, daring to drop.

Shaking off his dirty thoughts, Daisuke got dressed himself.

... ...

Satoshi was completely different from this morning, Niwa supposed he was like this to confuse the unsuspecting victim, such as himself. Aiko sat in his lap pleasantly. Niwa combed back her hair lovingly.

"Niwa, you do realize, after this project, you will never see this plastic doll again." Hiwatari said a bit sarcastically, but mostly intentionally mean.

"She'll be in my memories." Daisuke whimpered.

"Remembrances of traumatic-" Satoshi looked at Niwa, his sentence was not interrupted, something he thought Daisuke would do. Instead of biting back, Niwa held Aiko closer, sniffling into her braids.

"I'm sorry." Hiwatari immediately forged, wrapping his arms around Daisuke. "I'm a different person in the morning."

"You're mean..." Daisuke thought openly. Satoshi sighed, a chuckle on his lips.

"My low blood sugar makes me cranky."

"And difficult to wake up." Niwa added with a solemn smile.

"Yes, and difficult to wake up. You should have seen my father waking me up when I was younger." Hiwatari joked with all honesty. The allusion made Daisuke curious, thus happier.

"Why?"

"It was short of comedic." Satoshi reminisced, "One time he even dumped ice water on me... I still wouldn't wake up."

Niwa laughed, not able to picture Hiwatari Kei doing something so drastic to Satoshi. "Maybe if you ate breakfast you'd feel better. Yesterday at my house you didn't eat either."

"I haven't tried." Hiwatari shrugged and thought of cooking in the morning. Better to just set the apartment on fire without the hassle.

"I'll cook breakfast for you." Daisuke smiled again, out of the depression waiting to grab him. Hiwatari agreed. They sealed this deal with a friendly hug.

Like usual, the teacher decided that moment to open the door. And what did she see?

"Detention!" She screamed at the two boys hugging.

"We already have detention today." Hiwatari scornfully. Beside him, Niwa stared like a convict. He grabbed Daisuke's hand under the table, offering help through this biased fight.

"Double detention! No questions"

… ...

"Now you know why you're here, right?" The teacher asked to Mio, Takeshi, Niwa, and Hiwatari who unexpectedly decided to show up.

Satoshi raised his hand in question. The teacher blatantly ignored him. She passed out a packet of work, told to be done by the end of detention, and exited the room.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Takeshi muttered under his breath, though everyone in the room heard. Mio giggled and slid to Takeshi's seat, latching onto his arm.

Niwa and Hiwatari stayed in their desks facing front. Niwa did not want to risk getting in trouble again; Hiwatari knew that Daisuke would refuse.

"It seems like you're being targeted, Dai, cutie." Mio looked at him with empathy. Niwa stared back, wondering what exactly they were in here for.

"Are you curious about us?" Hio asked a bit mischievously.

"Don't tell 'em..." Takeshi pled. It was almost as though Mio fed off his discomfort.

"Well, we were getting into things... and he suddenly comes out and says he ran out of con-"

"The teacher's coming." Takeshi interrupted. He sighed in relief. That couldn't have come at a better time. Mio quickly changed back into her original seat.

The teacher entered a look akin to anger on her face. She sat down heavily, seemingly troubled. "Are you two", She addressed Niwa and Satoshi, "really gay?"

"N-"

"Yes." Hiwatari interceded. A gasp from Mio. A more troubled look from the teacher.

"Do understand what that means?" She asked, "You kiss and play transgendered house?"

"We do kiss but we're too old for games." Hiwatari stated mockingly. Her ideas were pathetic to get in the way of her career. Hell, for his job he even cross dressed and seduced his arch enemy.

"Are you saying this to make me mad? Seriously, I'm already sick of it."

"No."

The teacher got up from her office chair and left once again.

Mio returned to her place beside Takeshi. Niwa nervously chewed his fingernails.

"You seriously do?" Takeshi asked incredulously.

"Not yet." Hiwatari answered truthfully. He noticed Daisuke's nervous quirks coming out in little ways. The teen nudged Niwa's fingers away from his mouth, "It's alright."

Daisuke gave a short acknowledgment before visibly dousing his mind in doubt. Hiwatari held his friend closer, gently knocking their foreheads together, "Why are you so stressed?"

Niwa hesitated, attempting to ignore those surrounding him, and responded, "The teacher. She's so mean..."

The commander rubbed Daisuke's head and chuckled, "We could get her fired before suffering any real damage. She's too biased, not to mention a bad teacher."

The boy cracked a smile and Hiwatari released his hold, turning back to two surprised peers. Hiwatari was soft on the inside. Mio looked to Takeshi, wondering why they never shared such an intimate moment.

"Yea, Dai, the teacher's just a bitch." Takeshi snorted.

"Hey, do you want our little Seno to pick up these bad words?" Mio practically screamed. Though their baby was no where to be seen.

"He's not even here! My dad has 'im." Takeshi retorted, adding a eye roll when she wasn't looking. Satoshi quickly imagined Chief Saehara carrying a plastic doll around with a grimace and refused a grin.

Daisuke observed them talking about their baby and realized Hiwatari was probably the only person smiting the children. "You're so lucky." Niwa sighed, "Hiwatari won't accept Aiko. He says its a "plastic doll"."

"At first I did... Then Mio..." Takeshi trailed off, obviously reliving something pleasant. Hio smirked at the reference.

Satoshi found no need to defend himself. It was evident that their project was just plastic. Aside from the cute names and similar clothing, there was nothing human.

"Hey we should have a sleep over!" Mio explained with excitement, "Maybe our love for Seno will rub off on him."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Takeshi exclaimed. Satoshi looked to him with confusion. He had just accepted his own invitation. Nonetheless, Niwa agreed with a smile. Hiwatari was pleased just to see him smile.

… ...

"Is it alright if I cook dinner tonight?" Hiwatari asked from the kitchen. Niwa stared at the T.V. unable to process that.

"You cook?" He asked incredulously.

"Forcibly. I would take you to a restaurant but Aiko would not fare well."

Niwa nodded and agreed to anything he wanted to cook. Though Hiwatari's excuse made him a bit confused. They didn't know how Aiko would act in crowds, and Niwa didn't take Satoshi for a liar. It was a different reason. One he didn't want to confide.

Daisuke studied the teen's body behind the kitchen counter. As he watched, Daisuke realized what it was, why he was feigning stalwart. Hiwatari reached above his head for a box and had his arm retreat sharply. His back still hurt. He wasn't one to accept sympathy; never mind, plain acknowledgment.

Niwa sat up from his seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen, "I've been wanting to learn how to cook for awhile. Mind if I help?"

Satoshi shook his head obliviously. Daisuke wasn't such a bad actor after all. After reading the directions, Niwa grabbed the needed box from the cupboard and handed it to his partner.

Hiwatari Satoshi Journal Entry 2:  
_Daisuke has been a great help to the tedious events of my day. Although, as he contributes more, he also expects more. Wednesday he was glued to my side at supper, even more so in bed. Perhaps he's becoming needy._

Satoshi chuckled. Enjoying the horror this would bring to his teacher.


	6. Friday: Day Five

Hello there. I actually had this done the night that I posted the last chapter -.- But it's here now! So read and review!!

* * *

The day passed without incident, though Aiko's performances weren't counted. In every class she managed to scream about _something _not being right. At one point, Daisuke considered that she was just a brat. He refused to admit it.

Niwa's mind was on tonight, when Takeshi and Mio would be sleeping over his house. Satoshi wasn't a guest, thus he didn't need to be stress about that. So he didn't notice Emiko glaring at Hiwatari. The teen was always by her son's side, as if daring her to make an objection. None came.

... ...

"Alright, they're coming at six." Daisuke recalculated how many was left, finding only one hour, threw his closet doors open, "All I have is one futon!"

The Niwa searched his closet frantically, torturing his room into a complete mess. Satoshi sat on the bed, internally laughing when Daisuke turned around hopelessly, wiping a piece of clothing from his face.

"That's fine. We can sleep together and they can." Satoshi responded tonelessly to Niwa's exasperation. His solution made sense. "That way Aiko won't cry."

Daisuke recalled the night before. Once again, he had shared Satoshi's bed with the owner and Aiko. The baby didn't cry at all, for the second night in a row. And the only inconvenience was waking up, where he had to tug and shove Satoshi again. He was getting used to snuggling against him... with Aiko between them, comforted by their body heat. The thought made Niwa snap back into the present, ignoring his urge to day dream.

Satoshi sat on their bed, preparing an uneasy topic, "Niwa... Have you ever had a sleep over before?"

"No... Why?" The boy questioned. Nothing but hesitation showed on his friend's face.

"Well, I have read that during these events, 'Truth or Dare' is very popular." Hiwatari stated. Receiving a blank stare from Niwa, he continued, "Being teenagers, what is the most common topic for this game?" He thought the question was easy, yet once again a blank expression dotted Daisuke's face.

"Uhm..." Niwa thought hard, "Food?"

"Sexually explicit material." He got another blank, mostly shocked, reaction- as if this hadn't sunk in yet, and returned to the subject, "I think that we should be prepared for such moments."

"So you're saying we should..." Awkward pause, "have sex?"

"No." The teen quickly denied, "Just a kiss." Daisuke didn't react, he was mostly surprised.

Hiwatari glided in front of his friend, silently persuading, and watched Niwa's response. The boy backed away an inch but, other than that, held his ground. Satoshi smirked, closed his eyes, catching a brief glimpse of Daisuke's eyes opened wide, and touched his lips to his friend's.

Pleasure cascaded from every nerve and met at the center of his genitals. Slightly surprised, Hiwatari continued the kiss, wondering exactly where this was going. His senses were going crazy; touch picking up every change of the atmosphere, from Niwa's hitch of breath to the boy's heart pounding rapidly. What was most interesting was the taste. Although it was a closed kiss, Satoshi's mouth was bombarded with fifty different eccentric tastes, neither corresponding with the timid boy connected to him.

Hiwatari could only imagine what Niwa was feeling to sink into the bond, forgetting all worries, and drape his arms around Satoshi's neck. The commander could barely resist slipping his tongue in, to get a better taste, but settled on wrapping his own hands around Niwa's hips.

As Daisuke moaned from the extra contact and opened his mouth a tiny bit to emphasize this intensity, a shrill cry rose from the grave. They were hesitant to let go, and only when Emiko screamed from downstairs to "shut that awful thing up" did they finally manage to depart. Niwa tended to Aiko, blushing like a school girl.

... ...

"We should watch a movie!" Mio exclaimed, heading to the stairs where the only television set remained.

Hiwatari, Takeshi and Niwa followed Mio upstairs to the entertainment room. How Mio had gained a blue print of his house to know where everything was frightened Daisuke. But that didn't matter right now. The last horror movie he had watched was six years ago, and he didn't plan on revisiting that experience.

"Only if it's horror." Takeshi responded with a slight rebuff. Niwa grimaced. Hiwatari noticed but said nothing. Horror movies held opportunities, after all.

... ...

It was in the second half of the movie that Daisuke froze up, apparently unable to process any more gore. He curled in a ball, blocking his eyes and ears with a painful groan. No doubt he'd be dreaming about this for weeks. The thought of walking out of the living room circulated in his head, ignoring the bad manners he would be demonstrating. However, when cold arms wrapped around him, forcing him out of his shell, suddenly the thought crawled out of his mind.

For the rest of the movie, Daisuke cuddled against Hiwatari's chest, digging his head further into the teen's core when something especially scared him. During one of these escapes from horror, Satoshi accepted Niwa deeper into his arms, caging him in, and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. Comforted, Daisuke remained trapped, ignoring the movie blaring in the background and settled against Hiwatari.

... ...

"So, how does truth or dare sound?" Mio accentuated "dare" and eyed Daisuke with a smirk. Though Daisuke wasn't paying attention to her, he was focused on Hiwatari- speechless. How did Satoshi _know _these things?

Yet Satoshi did not return his baffled stare, instead looking past the boy to Mio. Giving up, Daisuke settled his back against Hiwatari's chest. Since the movie ended, they had barely moved an inch; Satoshi's legs encircled Niwa's body, their duo facing the couple across from them.

There were no refusals, so Mio started first, "Alright... Dai. Truth or dare?"

He looked to Hiwatari again; the teen gave a quick shrug in response. Knowing that dare was where the sultry material lie, he answered, "Truth..."

"Have you ever touched yourself before? And if so, who taught you?" Mio did not hesitate. It even seemed like she had planned this from the beginning.

A blush crept onto Niwa's face and refused eye contact with anyone. "Y-yes..."

Hiwatari's eyebrows rose in question. Perhaps Daisuke wasn't as pure as he thought.

"And who taught you?" Mio demanded.

Daisuke did not want to answer. As the response would reveal his family secret. Stressed beyond computing a way out, he did something that betrayed his past ideal, "Dare!"

Mio's face turned mischievous. Hiwatari witnessed this change and nearly told Daisuke, but was interrupted by the girl's dangerously sinister voice, "Kiss Hiwatari. Tongue and all."

Daisuke froze. He didn't expect _that_. Satoshi withheld a smirk and waited for Daisuke to face him. The couch they sat on suddenly got smaller. All eyes were on Niwa. Pressing and coercing him. In one fluid movement, Daisuke connected their lips.

The mollifying feeling instantly swept over him and when Hiwatari held his face in his hands, the feeling turned to arousal. Niwa forced the other backwards, nearly climbing on top of him in a desirous flood. Satoshi leaned back, slightly surprised when Daisuke's leg brushed his inner thigh and settled against his groin obliviously. In response, Hiwatari grabbed the boy's hips.

Niwa moaned lewdly, opening his mouth and letting his friend inside. From arousal came need, as Hiwatari clashed with Daisuke's tongue. The taste's were acrid though left much to the imagination. Satoshi wondered what his skin tasted like. What flavors those hard nubs of flesh would inspire. Would he be able to taste the lust radiating from Niwa's body? The unadulterated desire coursing through the boy's bloodstream?

As he pondered this, and Daisuke infiltrated his mouth, a sharp twist from inside himself blended with the pleasure. Hiwatari continued kissing the boy, oblivious to what was happening, and startled when his hands traveled lower on Niwa. However, when he realized what was happening, it was too late.

... ...

Takeshi caught Mio's eyes and expressed his unwillingness. He did not want to be seeing this. Mio chuckled and grasped his hand, leading him to Niwa's bedroom.

... ...

He eased Niwa against the couch, molesting his body and ravaging what he could reach. Daisuke noticed something was different. Hiwatari was more aggressive. But that didn't cease the need swelling between both of them. Satoshi's fingers trailed every contour, digging into the boy's chest, using more pressure on the especially wanton parts.

Their mouths continued even as his fingers darted under Niwa's shirt- which the boy found a bit uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. Though when those icy tips grasped Daisuke's nipples, the boy tensed and broke their bond of mouths. "H-Hiwatari", he called breathlessly, "...Stop..."

However, Satoshi did not stop. Instead he furthered the contact, stripping off Niwa's shirt- much to the dissent of the boy- and bit one of the tantalizing nubs. "Hiwatari, stop it."

Daisuke stopped moaning, aware that this situation could turn very bad. Not _bad _but something he wasn't ready for. He pushed against the body on top of him, though Satoshi didn't budge. Panic suddenly replaced need.

Niwa pushed the teen with all of his might and squeezed past the space available into freedom. Niwa panted and stared like a wounded animal at his friend; though, Hiwatari looked up from the couch confused. Daisuke exited the room nervously, not wanting to see that suffering face. _That _was bound to happen. But he wasn't ready.

Satoshi mentally glared burning coals at Krad's smirking face.

'I would have liked to fully indulge, but I did not have the time.'

"You sick bastard. I swear, if you do that again..." Satoshi felt the anger boiling over. Though there was nothing he could do.

'Do what?'

Hiwatari did not respond. For what _could _he do?

**Niwa Daisuke Journal Entry 3**

_Our relationship has progressed... but I feel like I'm going to be trampled. I don't want to drift with the current. Maybe he thinks I'm easy? On the other hand, Aiko's doing really well. She doesn't cry when we all sleep together. That's one less thing to worry about._


	7. Saturday: Day Six

Welcome back! I think this might be my favorite chapter, so read and review... You won't be disappointed.

* * *

"Let's go to the park!" Mio screamed, absolutely thrilled by her own idea. She was obviously a morning person. But her enjoyment died when her idea wasn't accepted with quite as much jeer (equivalent to none). Quickly eying Daisuke, Mio realized what happened.

Something had occurred after dragging Takeshi out of the entertainment room, for Niwa's posture seemed all but comfortable. After sleeping downstairs on the sofa, Daisuke's muscles ached, joints cracked without induction, and his mind had to focus intently on avoiding Hiwatari's fervent eyes.

On the other hand, Satoshi appeared less haggard- although, when did he not look perfect- but a glimmer of shame radiated his body. Mio guessed he hadn't meant to take it so far... Yet was still yearning for it.

"So, the park anyone?" She repeated a bit miffed. Without approval, Mio grabbed Daisuke's and Takeshi's hands and made a run for the door.

… …

One look at Satoshi made Niwa cringe. Last night was horrendous. Not in the fact that he just wasn't ready for the step Hiwatari wanted to leap to, but because he _hurt_ him. Even now, he didn't mind that the commander had come on so strongly- as long as he was incapable of furthering their interactions- and wished his body wouldn't avoid Hiwatari as much.

At the park, Mio dragged him to the slide, leaving Takeshi in Hiwatari's awful company- his perfect looks did not compensate for his mood. Climbing the slide, Hio looked backwards at Daisuke with all seriousness, "Dai, Hiwatari is just a peach today, isn't he?" She sat on one of the ladder's steps, "So what exactly happened last night?"

"N-nothing." And it was true- for the most part- he _didn't _know why Satoshi had nearly molested him.

"There's no tricking me..." Mio sighed angrily, "You didn't want it, right?"

He looked to the ground. At this moment, he _should _have said, 'what Satoshi wants, I want' though he could not fool himself. Instead of voicing his dissent, Niwa nodded.

… …

"You know," Takeshi smirked at his words and at his girlfriend ambushing Daisuke with a similar conversation, "if you really needed some action, I could hook you up with some girls..."

Hiwatari glared at the reporter. _That _had nothing to do with it, and though Takeshi did not know the details, he still knew Daisuke was not someone to satisfy sick desires with. Especially not with an audience.

"If it's that important...." Takeshi muttered under his breath, and finally he seemed serious, "I can hook you up with guys, too."

Satoshi only looked at him. Unsure if he should feel enraged or doubt for the reporter's intelligence.

… …

"All morning, he's been eying you. So if you don't want him to anything like that again, you better say something." She looked at Daisuke shuffling his feet more and relaxed against the ladder, "If you want, I could tell him off. There's only six more days left to this project, so if you don't want to confront him, just ignore him the rest of the time."

It did not seem right. Daisuke didn't want to do either options. Couldn't they talk it over? Surely Hiwatari would understand that he wasn't ready for such involvement.

Mio read Niwa's thoughts like an open book and ruffled Daisuke's red, spiked hair, "Until you make up your mind, you should stay away from Satoshi. He's been looking at you like you're something to eat."

… …

Mio scoured the roads. That tune. She knew it. It had to be...

And from the corner of her eye was a white van embellished with advertising sweets and a crowd of children swarming the daily visit. She caught Takeshi's eye immediately- and for that instant their bond made so much more sense.

Without a sound, the couple dashed towards the ice cream truck, wads of cash gripped in Mio's hand expectantly.

Daisuke turned to Hiwatari.

He returned the gaze.

Awkward.

"I"- They both started at the same time, only to cut each other off.

Finding that Niwa would not share his idea unless he did first, Hiwatari spoke, "I am very sorry for last night."

Daisuke silently accepted the apology. He didn't mean to demonstrate that body language, but it was hard to simply agree and forget. This would haunt him forever. Intentional or unintentional, he hurt Hiwatari and breached his trust.

With his apology received and accepted, Satoshi stood, "Would you like an ice cream?"

Niwa nodded, "Vanilla."

As Hiwatari walked away, he clenched his teeth. Seeing with Krad's eyes was startling and disgusting. Daisuke looked so seductive now. Sitting with a pout, hands splayed between his legs to support himself. He didn't want to look at Niwa that way. Yet he craved it... He wanted to throw Daisuke down and ravish him. Make him beg and cry for more.

Returning from buying the ice cream- one cone for himself and one for Niwa- Satoshi found that Takeshi and Mio had disappeared. Of course.

"Do you suppose Emiko is capable of caring for Aiko and Seno?" Satoshi inquired, attempting small talk. Though the person he was talking at wasn't half as willing.

"Yea..." Daisuke received his ice cream cone, avoiding touching Hiwatari's fingers with extreme caution, and licked the tip. He could see Hiwatari visibly tense. Maybe being so shy wasn't good for the situation. To build his courage, Niwa lapped up the dripping sweetness from the cone and faced Hiwatari with renewed energy.

"She handled me and Wiz at the same time. I think two dolls will be no problem." The word "doll" made him quiver a bit. He didn't want to call Aiko that, but perhaps using jargon that Satoshi used would make the scenario more tolerable.

The teen understood the switch in language but ignored this. He could hardly focus on sitting on the bench- away from Niwa. Through Krad's sick eyes, the way Daisuke's tongue seemed to wrap around the melting liquid was intoxicating. He wanted to be that cone. Licked and watched so fervently...

Satoshi was pulled out of his disturbing reverie with Niwa's chilling voice, "You're ice cream's melting!"

He looked down at his hand. In fact, the treat was melting; oozing down the sides of the cone and onto his tensed hand.

He almost asked Daisuke to lick it off.

… …

Mio and Takeshi finally came back well after the ice cream cones were devoured. One look at Hiwatari and the mood was instantly recognized. The teen watched Daisuke out of the corner of his eyes, hands clenched, and body responding to every shuffle the boy acted.

"Hey, guys!" Hio ran up to the boys on the bench with Takeshi hooked onto her arm. With a flamboyant wave she showed them why she was gone for so long, a camera and kite set.

… …

Daisuke sat on the well furnished grass, kite reeling in his hand, and the ever ominous presence of Hiwatari by his side. Mio wanted to sit with Niwa, but with Satoshi unresponsive to any hint to leave, she was left to stroll the park in search of anything interesting with Takeshi in tow.

Satoshi's conscious was breaking the closer he got to Daisuke and yet he couldn't leave him. The paralyzing seduction Daisuke radiated provoked Hiwatari's body and mind. Everything was daring him to act. The boy was begging for it.

The strings wrapped around Niwa's fingers caressed his hand, was groped in return. His eyes looking up to the sky enchanted, willing it to be a figure meant to destroy his purity. Arms tugging the kite lower... pushing against the man on top of him in mock fear.

The kite suddenly jerked in Daisuke's hand and he fought to control it. Though in less than a second, it bounced out of his grasp and floated into the air. On instinct, Niwa jumped to grab it, while Hiwatari had the same reflex. Their hands caught it at the same time, rubbing together without discretion.

A spark. That's all it caused and took. Letting the kite roll off his fingers, Niwa struggled with the teen on top of him. He fought to gain some control in the attack, at least separate them, but Hiwatari was unyielding.

"Hiwatari!" Niwa yelled, a muffled yell under the commander's lips. The sensations contorting his mind felt astonishing among other things and he battled with himself on priorities. True, Satoshi's tongue gliding over his was inspiring, if anything, but outweighing the strange physical reactions, Niwa wanted to enforce last night's decision. He wasn't going to accept this kind of behavior, no matter how good it felt.

Satoshi's hands found Daisuke's spiky hair, groping and massaging him into compliance. However, the ministrations didn't work, as Niwa bit into Hiwatari's tongue bitterly. It took longer than expected for the pain to force him away, but the outcome was the same.

Hiwatari fell backwards, a hand to his bleeding lip. That same expression on his face. Confusion, hatred, need...

"Hiwatari! I told you 'no'." Daisuke nearly screamed. Whether he hurt Hiwatari or not, almost molesting him twice in a row was unforgivable. Thank goodness Mio and Takeshi were hidden... Or maybe they hid themselves.

"...N-Niwa." Satoshi gasped, clutching his chest tightly.

"Why? I didn't think you'd be like this."

"I'm not." Satoshi collapsed where he fell, on his back, no move to sit himself upright. What was the use? Just to undress Niwa with his eyes again? Krad was a monster.

"Then wh-" Niwa paused. And suddenly it clicked, "Krad?"

"Unfortunately, he has taken a liking to you." Hiwatari murmured, still attempting to block out the images of the sexy Niwa.

"So... Last night... That was him, also?"

"Yes."

Niwa sat beside Hiwatari in one fluid motion, releasing all previous anger and frustration to simply sit next to the teen and sort things out. "That makes me happy..." He sighed and quickly tried to clear it up, "I-I mean that it was Krad and not you. Not that Krad was forcing his way out because that hurts you and anything that hurts you would _not_ make me happy-"

"Niwa, that doesn't matter." Satoshi sat up and stared Daisuke in the eye, "Either way, Krad wants you."

"You'll protect me." Daisuke smiled. And Hiwatari realized it wasn't Krad's eyes he was looking through, but his own.

**Hiwatari Satoshi Journal Entry 3**

_I am changing from the experience, whether for good or bad is unknown. Though when would "good" change result in Niwa cringing away from every touch or put trust in a betrayer? I am unworthy of such affiliations._

* * *

So what did you think? Isn't Hiwatari scary when he's horny? xD

Review!!!


	8. Sunday: Day Seven

Confrontation~~ Keep in mind this is set in Japan (although many of the cultural traditions are contradicted) School is still on Sunday for half a day... I hope...

* * *

The first deep breath of the morning always left him feeling alert and ready to start the day, especially when this daily experience included Daisuke asleep at his side. He would deal with this curse. He dealt with Krad just fine, adopting his eyes would be easily overcome. At this instance, instead of seeing Daisuke's pure face peaceful, wanton, shirt lifted up, pants barely pulled below his hips, body craving adultery even as he slept, he would see…

Hiwatari shook his head violently, taking another deep breath. He needed more time. Learning to cope with this vision would be difficult, but necessary.

Niwa woke groggily and stared at Satoshi who was wide awake sitting against the head board. This was unusual. He was hard to wake up at the normal time, never mind waking up on his own and early to boot.

"Why're you up?" Daisuke mumbled.

"I received a phone call from my father." Satoshi gritted his teeth- he never shared details on his upbringing- and hated speaking of the man, "It seems our teacher informed him of our relationship and has called a conference."

Niwa gasped- this early in the morning he could barely give the full extent of his horror, which brought up the question of why Hiwatari's father would call so early.

"I-it'll be fine…" The boy convinced himself pathetically. Seeing Daisuke so upset, Hiwatari ruffled his partner's spiked glory with a smirk, and spoke confidently.

"It will be fine."

Niwa smiled and leaned into Hiwatari's hand. Could feel the teen tense, a sign of fighting Krad and without a word of frustration, his hand continued patting Niwa's head. Satoshi was overcoming it. This made Niwa happy. So happy that he kissed Satoshi.

Once again, Hiwatari tensed with their connection, and slowly let his muscles relax once he was in control. Daisuke separated with an even greater smile, "Good job."

Slightly giving into the desires plaguing his mind, Hiwatari grabbed the boy and formed another kiss. For this interaction, Niwa didn't struggle, finding that Satoshi was more than capable of controlling Krad now. Although when the seconds slowly passed and they finally broke the kiss, Niwa still gave him a questioned look.

"We need to act the part if we're going to be standing up for homosexuality."

The boy smiled and attacked him with another kiss. "That's right."

… …

When they entered the class, all eyes were on them. The teacher stood at the front of the classroom, eyes watching the blasphemous students. From the way everyone stared at them, Hiwatari theorized that the teacher was just talking about them. Wonderful. She turned the class against them.

Niwa self-consciously sat down at his seat, nervously looking around, and unconsciously shielding Aiko. Takeshi and Mio suddenly slid next to them, still under the scrutiny of everyone else.

"They want to kick you out of the program." Takeshi attempted a whisper, yet managed to nearly yell. Satoshi grimaced from the reporter's discordant voice. He couldn't help noticing Niwa's wince. "They say that you'll fuck up your kids, so they don't want you in here."

Hiwatari smirked. So the teacher wanted to play this way? The commander stood from his seat with an air of defiance and smirk on his lips.

"Try it."

… …

"Good evening." The teacher greeted once entering the room. Emiko and Kosuke sat with Daisuke between them (with Aiko cleverly hidden in his lap), facing the ever jovial Kei. Satoshi sat at the end of the table. It was obvious that the Hiwatari family was not so much of a _family_ than just financial support.

Emiko brightly smiled at her son's teacher, ignoring Hikari and that boy's father with increasing malice. However, Kosuke sat patiently, his eyes set on his son's reactions, judging if he really did deserve punishment for some crime.

"I'm sorry to call you out untimely, but there is a pressing issue we need to discuss involving these two students." She waited for agreement, and the only acknowledgement she received was from Emiko- the two fathers either too stuck up or unconvinced to act.

"I do hope this haste. I have a commitment I am breaching to attend your meeting." Kei ridiculed- openly or safely hidden in his mind he did not know, nor did he care.

"Fine then, I'll get to the point." She took an exaggerated breath, "Satoshi and Daisuke are assuming the identities of gay persons for this project, which I have blatantly stated my preference in the matter. The point of this project is to learn the stresses of a relationship and the satisfaction of caring for a baby."

Once again, Emiko was the only one to brace a reaction. She huffed and glared at Satoshi, "I know! I can't stand Daisuke being with a Hikari. I won't condone it."

"A Hikari?" The teacher asked and earned a glare from Satoshi.

"It is not your place to inquire." The commander interrupted, angered from the biased meeting, Emiko disapproving of their relationship, and how this made Daisuke nervous- biting his finger nails and groping the table.

"I wasn't talking to you." The teacher replied bitterly and returning to the parents, "I would like your permission to remove them from the program."

"No." Kei suddenly interceded. He wouldn't allow such selfishness. This time Satoshi would get close to the Niwas and capture Dark. It was the only opportunity to succeed among others that had potential to fail.

"I want Daisuke out." Emiko glared razors at the opposing man. It wasn't his place to say. "I wouldn't mind Dai being gay, but not with this boy."

"So Satoshi remains in the class while Daisuke is –-

"I disagree." The two Hiwataris spoke in unison. It startled the teacher, her thoughts deeming their relationship completely detached.

Ignoring his father's desire to speak first, Satoshi quickly responded, "Your basis is biased and childish. You will remove Daisuke because we are homosexual? Not only will you lose your job, but the class will be conned out of a learning experience- how homosexuals fair taking responsibility for a baby."

"It isn't-"

"I agree with my son's statement." Kei folded his hands in merriment, glad to see Emiko enraged and the teacher in a greater stupor, "I will not tolerate such bias. This is an opportunity to broaden their horizons. As a teacher, you should encourage them."

"I do not want Daisuke to be with Hik- Hiwatari. It's out of the question." Emiko retorted, anger coating her words.

Looking up from Daisuke, Kosuke finally came to his decision, "Emiko, let Daisuke continue the class with Hiwatari. We're not in a position to judge them. No one is."

"But, Kosuke-"

"They're pretending! They can stay in the class as long as this charade ends and they no longer provide humiliating entertainment as gays for the class." The teacher spoke fervently and taking out her students' journals, set two in the middle of the table. "Read their entries."

A few silent minutes later- involving Daisuke eying Satoshi worryingly and the passing of journals- and the adults looked up from their readings.

"As you can see, it'll be easy for them to stop playing as gays. So under this con-"

"W-we're not pretending." Daisuke spoke, barely a whisper. All eyes turned towards him, including a pair of blue eyes frozen in adoration. "We're not faking it!"

"Dai, it's alright, we're not judging this play." His mother gently cooed, and to her alarm it only spurred Daisuke to stand from his seat and seek Satoshi's arms. The boy sat on his lap, armswrapped tenderly around his neck.

"Niwa…" Satoshi breathed, feeling the slightest reaction from his perverted mind; though these thoughts could wait. He would not allow Daisuke to be separated from him.

Kei smirked with victory as Emiko disdainfully sneered. This was not supposed to happen. A Niwa could not fall for a Hikari. Meanwhile the teacher stayed completely silent, the act swelling her hatred for the disease.

"To come this far is a bit much for pretending. Emiko, Daisuke is telling the truth. Please try to accept it." Kosuke declared. Patriarchy was not so widely pressed, yet she was compelled to trust her husband.

"I believe we have come to an agreement." Kei spoke over the teacher's "hidden" resentment. "With that, we have concluded this business."

Without leaving room for argument, and without saying "good bye" to his son, Hiwatari Kei immediately exited the room.

Angered, Emiko stood with a disposition related to the Zodiac Killer. Without a word to her son, she stormed from the room, leaving a disappointed Kosuke. "Dai." He finally spoke. The boy peaked at him with his head burrowed in Satoshi's chest. "What you're doing is right."

Kosuke slowly made his way to Daisuke and stroked his hair. "Keep fighting." Satoshi flinched from the unexpected touch; the older man gently rubbing his head also. "I believe in you."

… …

"Does your dad… support gay guys?" Daisuke muttered relaxing on Hiwatari's sofa, after laboring over tucking Aiko into their bed for the night, while the owner typed exuberantly on his laptop.

"No." He stated nonchalantly. Niwa gave a puzzled look.

"Then… Why…"

"He expects this relationship to," Satoshi hesitantly continued, "allow me to hurt you."

The commander finally looked at Daisuke. It was obvious their trust extended further than parental expectations. Hiwatari pulled the boy into a gentle embrace and lifted up his body to place Daisuke on his lap.

"My mom..." Niwa breathed, arms desperately clutching around his "boyfriend's" neck, "She's hates me."

"Niwa, you're her son. She could never hate you."

"B-but..., " He whimpered, "This is the first time we've fought like that..."

"She is a great woman uncontrolled by beliefs. Emiko will love you no matter what." Hiwatari caressed Niwa's red spikes and continued typing with the boy still in his lap, attached to him. "However, that does not mean she will agree with you on everything."

"I guess you're right..." Daisuke murmured passively. He held onto the body comforting him tighter. A sudden thought came to mind- a way to thank Hiwatari via kiss (as usual) with his position.

Daisuke lightly pressed his lips to the other's tender neck. Satoshi stiffened and did not relax.

"Niwa," he reprimanded huskily, "please refrain from doing that."

The boy smiled.

**Niwa Daisuke Journal Entry 5**

_It's nice to know that I'm wanted- by at least one person. Even though it's only been 48 hours, I'm starting to think that Hiwatari loosing his cool would be interesting. But I don't want him to see this dirty side of me, especially when our baby is always watching. Having my mom show her view was disheartening, but Hiwatari always knows what to say. His body is always comforting me. And for that reason, I feel like I should pay him back. But..._

_

* * *

_

Heehee. Dai is getting a little pervy~


	9. Monday: Day Eight

Hello all! Daniellebabyy has continued to help me with this chapter. Give credit where credit is due xD

Enjoy~

* * *

Keeping his belongings in a duffle bag became habit now. Every two days, they switched houses and repacking was useless, Daisuke recalled, taking a pair of pajama pants out of his black cargo duffel bag. After he changed- in the bathroom connected to Hiwatari's room- Daisuke checked on Aiko.

She hadn't cried as bad as that first night in a long time. And now, as she lay in Satoshi's bed, waiting for her surrogate fathers to retire for the night, Aiko was completely silent. Relieved that Aiko showed no signs of wailing for the first time of the day, he continued checking on his most important people.

Satoshi sat at his computer desk, eyes glued to the laptop screen. Of course he would be there. Since they had gotten back from school, and from that terrible encounter with his teacher and the parents, Satoshi labored on the keyboard. Daisuke watched as Satoshi removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes impatiently only to return the glasses on his nose and commit to the computer, yet again.

Worried, Daisuke stood behind Satoshi's chair, taking the tense shoulders into his hands. The teen groaned and relaxed, leaning deep into the chair.

"What are you doing?" Niwa asked and attempted to read what was on the screen. Though became a bit annoyed when Satoshi hurriedly closed his laptop. With a "hmp" Niwa squeezed the shoulders in his hands a bit harder than necessary, but Hiwatari didn't notice.

"Sorry." He quickly excused himself, "I'm working on the Dark case."

"I-I'm sorry…" Niwa's hands slowly released his grip, realizing that he was the reason Satoshi was so stressed.

A soft, icy touch paralyzed his hand on Satoshi's shoulder and in less than a second, Satoshi had spun his chair around and embraced Daisuke's waist. "You shouldn't be sorry." The teen said, words gliding across Daisuke's stomach. "You did nothing wrong. My father believes I don't… apply as much as I should into the case. He threatened my position."

Daisuke gasped, unconsciously stroking the pale hair pushed against his chest. Satoshi mistook the quick breath for worry, "I will not exploit your family. Dark is to be captured using honest means. I won't sulk as low as to break our promise."

The boy remembered such a promise, smiling. Hiwatari wouldn't use anything he found in the house against them. They sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek. Their first kiss. It seemed so long ago, but really had only been a week ago.

Satoshi looked up, aware of Daisuke petting his hair, and grinned. "But maybe…" He smirked when Niwa's countenance turned pale, "You should remind me… of what I got in return…"

Playfully, the boy kissed Satoshi on the cheek and gasped louder as Satoshi connected their lips. He was dragged onto Hiwatari's lap, hands wrapping around the teen's neck. The feeling spread through his body, numbing everything with an intense moan, but Niwa could not place a name on what the "feeling" was.

They broke apart lazily; Daisuke rested his head on Hiwatari's firm shoulder. Satoshi gave into the warmness of the moment, sneaking a hand to hold Daisuke's hip and placed the other hand on the boy's knee as it lay across him.

"Daisuke…"

Niwa immediately looked at Hiwatari, shock written all over his face. His first name?

"Daisuke." Satoshi repeated, withholding a grin that wanted to peak out, "Since our relationship has been discredited, we should address each other with first names. We are intimate, after all."

He looked like a gaping fish. Staring at Hiwatari, mouth open in stark surprise. But he knew Satoshi was right. He was always right.

Nodding, Daisuke blushed, "Fine."

"I want to hear you say it." Satoshi teased. Niwa was so fun and easy to pick on. And he just loved the boy's reactions.

"… S-s…" Daisuke stuttered, his face absolutely flushed, "Sa-Sato-"

His lips were stolen yet again. Hiwatari grabbed the back of his head, forcing their lips closer, and Niwa thought for a moment that one of them was going to be devoured. Satoshi watched Daisuke sink into his touch, closing his eyes, consenting, and Satoshi let his own eyes close contently.

The feeling returned and Daisuke moaned into the kiss.

And suddenly, that feeling had a name.

Satoshi gripped Niwa's hip harder, Krad was trying to take control again and his will was loosing. When it came to Daisuke, he was weak. Vulnerable.

But when he opened his eyes, he realized why Krad wanted out. On his lap, completely unaware, Dark sat, still kissing Hiwatari. Immediately, Hiwatari pushed the thief off of him, onto the floor where Dark opened his eyes with alarm. He looked at Satoshi, trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"What the hell!" Dark wiped his lips animatedly after realizing what had happened. "I was sleeping!"

What a rude awakening.

Satoshi gripped his chest and took a long breath. He was unprepared to see Dark.

"What were you going to do to Daisuke, you creep?" The thief yelled, "You got awfully excited for just a kiss."

He briefly wondered what Dark was so mad about and then realized his pants were tighter than normal. Perhaps he had gotten a bit too excited. But then again, Daisuke got so worked up he transformed.

Given no answer to his blatantly obvious question, Dark stood with a sigh, walking towards the door, "Never mind. This is too weird for me, I'm outta here."

The door slammed. Seconds later, Dark reemerged from the bathroom. He was even angrier than before. Turning to the real exit, Dark stormed off in a fit of rage.

Satoshi's eyebrows creased at the sight. Niwa had been in his room plenty of times and had never gotten the bathroom confused as the way out. And yet, Dark didn't know? Had he been asleep the whole time? Through everything?

The possibility worried him, though he couldn't care less about the phantom thief. It could affect Daisuke and that was what really worried him.

... ...

Satoshi peeked open. He felt empty, like something was off. But Aiko lay in his bed tucked in, on Daisuke's side as usual. Which meant the boy was somewhere… In the bathroom, probably. Five minutes of silence passed and Satoshi grew anxious.

And suddenly, through the fog of his low-blood-sugared mind, Satoshi recalled what happened the previous night. Dark.

He still wasn't back?

Rubbing his head, Satoshi risked a glance at the clock. Sure enough, it read 7:55 AM. He was too reliant on Daisuke waking him up. It sickened him to admit it. Groaning, Satoshi got up from bed, preparing for the rush to school.

... ...

"Hiwatari?" A brown haired deviant asked, "Is that you?"

Hiwatari grunted in response. Takeshi only stared at him. "Rough night?"

This time Hiwatari looked at the reporter with confusion, "Why do you suppose that?"

Takeshi giggled slightly, "You haven't taken a look in a mirror, have you?" He didn't wait for a response, "You have big bags under your eyes and you look more… tense. Stressed? Did you do something to Dai again?"

"No. Daisuke is fine." The reporter stared at him once again. First names?

"Uh…"

As if sent to stop any more awkwardness between Hiwatari and Takeshi, Daisuke stumbled through the classroom door. With a squeak, he made it to his seat beside Hiwatari, ignoring the glares from the rest of the class.

"H-hey." Daisuke mumbled. What would he say about last night? He got too excited- otherwise known as horny- and changed into Dark, Satoshi's anathema?

Before he could attempt to redeem himself, Daisuke stared in horror at Satoshi's hand grabbing Aiko by the back of her neck. "W-what're you doing to her!" He stole her immediately. Hiwatari stretched his hand. "Hiwatari, you have to hold her like this!"

Daisuke demonstrated- cradling the doll with one hand and supporting her head with the other. Hiwatari radiated annoyance. It wasn't just his appearance- which Daisuke spotted instantly from across the room as haggard- but something he said really irked him and he couldn't figure it out.

Takeshi watched the confrontation, amused and a bit frightened. Both males just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"_Daisuke_, I will hold Aiko correctly next time." If he didn't get that hint then Dark's sudden appearance really affected him.

"Oh! U-uh, Sa… Satosh-"

Satoshi couldn't help pushing their lips together. Takeshi looked away at once. Thankfully, Dark didn't want to take over- learning his lesson after last night- and Daisuke could fully enjoy himself. Satoshi pressed his weight into the kiss and Niwa crawled onto his lap before being pushed away. Niwa's heart fluttered- which instantly hit him as odd- when Satoshi's hands snaked around his waist.

**Thanks for another rude awakening.**

Daisuke silenced a cough daring to disturb Hiwatari's lips.

_What are you doing up?_

**Other than witnessing you being molested by this pervert, nothing much.**

_Dark_- Daisuke began yelling but immediately stopped. There was something tracing his lips. This wasn't the usual kiss. And when Daisuke opened his eyes he saw Satoshi's stating he wanted more.

Niwa suddenly knew what that slippery thing prodding his lips was. He didn't know what he should do. Give in to Hiwatari's perfection, in the middle of class while every eye was most likely on them, or reject him and stand up for his previous case.

**Dai**-

"Class-" The teacher stood completely still. Petrified from the sight of the two gay students… being gay. "Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi!"

Daisuke was certain whatever eyes weren't drilling into them before were doing exactly that now. A smirk already on his lips, Hiwatari faced the teacher, amusement clear on his face, "Yes?" His hold on Daisuke didn't waver and the boy was embarrassingly surprised when Satoshi nuzzled into his chest.

She only stood at the front of the class. No words to spare her from another loss. Instead of fighting more, the teacher spoke to the entire group, "For this project, we'll be trading partners."

That would teach them.

... ...

The bell to dismiss school would ring in approximately 5.3 seconds. But Satoshi wasn't counting. He simply knew. The teacher stood at the front of the room, three quarters done with the announcements; Daisuke hugged Aiko closer to himself, preparing for the rush outside; and Takeshi's pestering was down to an ultimate low. The signs were obvious.

"Oh. By the way, if your babies seem more… active tonight. Let me warn you all, "Their teacher's eyes glared at the gay couple. Challenging them. "All of them have been programmed to be 'sick' tonight. Have fun."

... ...

Daisuke's eye twitched. This was the eighth time since leaving school and it wasn't even dinner. Aiko's shrill cry sounded through the walls- even to the patio where he escaped a few times- but Hiwatari was as resilient as always. He fetched the baby, this time, and put a bottle to its mouth when the light started blinking.

A different scream slithered up the stairs, another possibly lethal source, "Dai! Dinner!"

Sighing with relief, Daisuke grabbed Hiwatari's arm, pulling Aiko and the commander downstairs for food. He sat down next to Satoshi, Aiko in the middle- complemented by a highchair from when Daisuke was a baby.

They stared at the food before them and felt their stomachs growling in mutiny. Emiko smiled. One baked potato and a sliver of ham. Daisuke glowered at his mother. This was supposed to feed two teenagers?

"Mom…" Daisuke groaned. He noticed disparagingly that his stomach accompanied the noise angrily.

"What?" Emiko looked at him innocently, though a glimmer of sick enjoyment shined in her eyes, "That's how much you usually eat."

He stared, wondering if she truly didn't notice the pale teenager sitting next to him. "What about Satoshi?"

Emiko's eye visibly twitched. First names. Her son was damned. "We shouldn't tease _Hikari_. He's trying to keep his girlish figure, after all."

Hiwatari chuckled under his breath. Another challenge? "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but _Daisuke_," This caused another involuntary jerk, "should watch his figure. He is the girl in this relationship, isn't that right, _Daisuke_?"

With wide eyes, Dai faced his partner. Though, Hiwatari's face didn't share his shock. "Y-yea."

Satoshi placed a kiss gently on Daisuke's lips, and immediately the boy closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation he would never get used to.

His mother stormed out of the room with a loud obscenity. Daisuke opened his eyes with alarm; perhaps kissing Satoshi wasn't the ideal affection to show around Emiko. He quickly grabbed a plate, utensils, and the parcels of food left on the table, and escaped to his room with Satoshi in tow.

When Satoshi turned around after shutting the door, Daisuke attacked him. Arms wrapped around his neck, the force pushing him against the closed door. "She does hate me. Especially now."

Satoshi smiled and pet Daisuke on the head. "She doesn't hate you…"

He kissed Niwa again, smirking when the crimson haired boy shrugged against him. Seeing no better opportunity, Satoshi let his tongue trace Daisuke's lips, like before. He was in control; he could do this.

Daisuke conceded and let Satoshi's tongue enter his mouth. An eager moan sounded from the pair, neither knowing who it belonged to. The sensation was ineffable. Electrifying, stimulating, adulterated. Niwa fisted Satoshi's pale hair, trying to get more of… whatever it was.

He was panting, pressing against Hiwatari, and vaguely aware of hands crawling under his shirt. But he didn't care. Never before had he felt this feeling. This perfection. Nothing could stop th-

"Dai! You're not eating upstairs, are you?"

Emiko's scream draped shattered glass over the couple, instantly breaking them from any bliss. Daisuke smiled sheepishly, aware that his face had to be the color of his hair and the fact that his lower stomach moved agitatedly made the blush worsen.

"N-no!" He shouted back, out of breath.

Emiko heard her son gasp for air.

And then the shrill cry of Aiko.

_Hiwatari Satoshi Journal Entry 4_

_  
_**With Aiko's ailment, the stress is a bit over the top. However, despite the wearing anxiety, Daisuke's hidden side has completely manifested into the shape of lust. Now he constantly wants it down his throat. I don't mind, in fact, I encourage it. As long as he enjoys it, there's nothing I would deny him.**

A little ambiguity never hurt anyone.


	10. Tuesday: Day Nine

Thank you readers for sticking with me and my new (well, first one, actually) beta! All cheer for **_Shorty Carter_**! Also, Daniellebabyy provided me with laughs and ideas :D

* * *

"After last night, it would be an insult to not accept the female role." Satoshi reminded his partner. After coping with their teacher's insufferable, discriminating stares, Daisuke settled himself in the seat next to Mio.

Another glare, followed by, "Alright class. I trust you've traded spouses now. Females with females and males with males."

The class turned to the only gay couple, seemingly distraught by Daisuke's female position, "For this project, you will be discussing the relationship regime of your gender and the affect it has on your partner."

Satoshi gave a brief look at Takeshi, only guessing where this talk would lead them. "You and your new partner are to write a two page summary on your findings. Get to work."

A brief pause indicated the start to this new assignment. Until Mio completely decimated the silence to screech about what her "spouse" liked best. From touching the right places to discovering her mouth's new interest, Mio was unabashed to boast gleefully as Daisuke's eye twitched in horror. What had they been doing?

"Your turn, Dai. What does Hiwatari make you do?" Mio snapped back to reality, realizing this was a two-way paper.

Daisuke thought hard about this. Satoshi didn't require anything too hard. Nothing compared to what Takeshi expected, "W-well… I take care of Aiko," He gestured to the still baby cradled in his arms, "during the day while he's in charge at night."

"So you're submissive then?"

"W-what?" For some reason, he got the feeling Mio was referring to the same attitude that got him nearly molested by Krad the first time.

"He's always on top, I mean. Takeshi likes it either way. He likes pretending he's in charge, so I let him," Mio chattered away.

"On top? Uhm…" Daisuke stuttered and attempted to ignore anymore of her words, returning to the blank paper before them.

… …

"Hiwatari." Takeshi sang. Though the teen did acknowledge him with a noise, Satoshi's gaze bore into Daisuke's back. And Takeshi barely understood the full extent of their connection. "So you're the man, eh? Well, I wouldn't expect Dai to be the male, especially with those hips…"

Satoshi snapped his eyes to Takeshi, "What about his hips?" he growled. Another challenge? So soon?

"His hips are so slender… They're just dripping with need. If you aren't usin' 'em, I could definitely-"

"I believe that is my boyfriend you are so blatantly trafficking." Satoshi glared at the reporter, utter disgust connecting their eyes for a moment. Until Takeshi grinned his impish "I've-got-you-now" grin, and smacked Satoshi on the back.

"I was afraid Dai would be left in some pansy-ass hands. Glad to see you kinda care." Satoshi let his glare down by degrees, Takeshi's words were sincere. But despite the relief, Satoshi still sought the mind's comfort by staring possessively at Daisuke.

… …

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled, shoving Aiko harshly, although obliviously, into Satoshi's open hands, "What is this?"

He held out the note Satoshi graciously gave him.

**Tonight at 9:00 I will be stealing the Benzaiten Houseki.  
Dark**

Emiko smiled, a question dangling from her lips, "Oh, did I forget to tell you?"

Daisuke stared at his amused mother, feeling betrayed and discriminated against. He wanted to hit her. This had gone far enough. To be ridiculed by his own flesh and blood? The woman who brought him into this world?

Thankfully before he acted, his father gently scolded Emiko. "That's enough, dear. Daisuke and Satoshi need our support." Kosuke turned to his son, "You better go get your homework done and prepare for tonight. We'll work on dinner."

Emiko conceded with a sigh.

... ...

"Tonight?" Daisuke whined loudly, slamming his door dramatically, but not too loudly for Emiko to find a new reason to yell at him.

"What else were you going to commit to this night to?" The teen propped Aiko against a pillow on Daisuke's bed.

"W-well…" Satoshi looked at his blushing 'boyfriend', "I thought I might try some of the stuff Miss Mio suggested…"

The commander couldn't help the brief noise as it escaped from his throat, "And what did she recommend?"

Daisuke's blush grew fiercer, "S-she said that there was so much more a mouth could do than kiss… And said I would know what to do…" He was startled by Satoshi's fervent, almost angry gaze, "B-but, I have no clue what she's talking about."

Satoshi withheld his anger; though his words clearly dripped lethally, "Don't listen to her."  
Niwa silently stared at his partner. There was no way he could have imagined Satoshi's fury. What was so wrong with using his mouth?

"Daisuke. Don't attempt unknown, perverted-"

"Whoever said it's perverted!" Daisuke yelled. His mother? Now his own partner? Were people bent on making him angry?

"It's Mio."

The boy recognized Satoshi's lowered tone, biting back his own retort, "She's not a bad person. She wouldn't tell me to do something-"

Hiwatari closed the space between them, face as stoic as it had ever been, "_This_," he grabbed Daisuke's clothed manhood. The boy jumped and gave a moan; Satoshi fought to ignore this, and the fact Daisuke's blood suddenly rerouted itself, "is what she meant. To use your mouth on this."

The commander snatched his hand back, wishing for just one more moment to feel Daisuke hardening. Daisuke stared, mouth agape, eyes wide with horror. But unfazed by the slight stirring from where Hiwatari touched him. "B-but…"

"Do you believe that Hio and Saehara have their chastity in tact?" Satoshi spat out the names as if they were causing the burning lump his throat, "Countless partnerships are exploiting this project for lecherous activities. We are among the very few that have remained pure."

"I'm sorry that I'm not a girl, then." Daisuke choked back his rage and shock, "You could have all the 'lecherous activit-'"

"You know that isn't true." Suddenly arms wrapped around Niwa's form, though the boy didn't protest, "Whether you're a girl or boy, either way I will find you attractive. I will not allow hormones to make us behave like wild teenagers."

Daisuke's mind could hardly process Satoshi's first statement. He thought Niwa was attractive? A smile danced on Daisuke's lips, driving away the previous anger, and kissed Satoshi briefly on the mouth.

He leaned against Satoshi's chest, breathing in his scent. "Thanks."

… …

Dark swooped low in the sky, skirting the landscape the museum resided on. Nine police cars, about fifty policemen, and one mobile trailer - to the amusement of Dark - were transported to the scene of the crime, no matter where this scene was. He had always wanted to steal something from a swamp and see just _how _they managed. Everything was normal. The lights scouring the skies, which Dark easily out-maneuvered, loud voices shouting in confusion, and the infamous commander missing.

The thief settled on the edge of the building, grinning at the impractical attempts of stalling, or even stopping him. For once, Daisuke was completely cooperative, finding that Dark would be able to steal the Benzaiten Houseki without his maternal (Daisuke would _never _admit it) nagging. He quickly breathed in the sweet, chilly air and with another, less satisfying gulp, Dark slipped into the museum.

It was dark. Dark immediately found that amusing. The police always cut the power, ignorant of the fact that Dark always chose night to strike. Even the thief's name implied he preferred darkness. Stealing was always so much easier when the sun wasn't out.  
He took several long strides towards the statue and rolled his eyes when nothing popped out at him. Had the police given up on the "surprise" attacks? The idea left his mind as Hiwatari stepped out from the shadows.

Something was wrong. Even Daisuke's wails of concern weren't necessary for Dark to understand that. The commander's skin was ghostly pale, eyes a sinister gold.  
"Hello, commander. Or should I say Krad?" Dark mused, hand on his hip. It didn't occur to grab the statue and run, as that would be safest. Instead he watched wings burst from Hiwatari's back, golden hair shrouding him like a halo. There wasn't even a twitch of struggle.

Krad smiled at him, eyes glimmering with homicide. "Dark Mousy." Words dripping venom and delight.

Without a word, Krad was in front of the thief wrapping a slender hand around his neck. "Tell Niwa Daisuke I will hurt his lovely Satoshi if he does not show himself."

"Don't hurt Satoshi!" A younger voice pleaded. Ignoring Dark's adamant refusal, Daisuke slipped from Dark's protective shield and took over his body. "What do you want?"  
Krad's smile widened. Daisuke suddenly realized what he had surrendered himself to. Satoshi was trying to protect him from _this_.

His eyes dilated, signaling his horrific epiphany. Krad's grip on his throat tightened, "Hello, my pet."

He was thrown against a wall and quickly cornered by Krad's lithe body. "P-please stop. I-"

Daisuke's head was maneuvered to the side by the angel's hand and a hot, perverse tongue stroked his neck. "Resistance is the best aphrodisiac."

"Get off-" Daisuke screamed, an annoyance to Krad. Before the boy could finish his proclamation of refusal, Krad had claimed his lips. Startled, Daisuke couldn't fight back, letting sharp teeth sink into his tongue and the taste of blood overcome the flavor of absolute terror.

The boy gave a long mewl in protest, pushing against Krad in vain. In response, Krad grabbed Daisuke's rear, lifting him up and settling between his legs. "Your body is responding quite nicely…"

Another plea; he didn't want this. Didn't want Krad grinding their hips together. Didn't want to pant and beg. Krad's mouth trailed to his neck, teeth ravaging and tongue violating and Daisuke's hips thrust forward on impulse. It was just… too good…

Krad laughed, forcing Daisuke even further against himself. The boy's cries turned to moans. He was sick. There was no way he was _enjoying _this.

"S-Satoshi!" Daisuke screamed in his last defense. This was Krad defiling him. Satoshi's anathema, the reason for his pain. How could he betray his boyfriend?

The hands thrusting their hips together stilled; the muscular yet lithe body holding him turned thin and cold. Blue, frozen eyes stared at the lusty passion before him. Realization dawned on Daisuke and he automatically wrapped his hands around Satoshi's neck, crying.

"Satoshi!"

His fingers tingled. Then he noticed exactly where they were- Daisuke's posterior- and immediately sought to rid himself of the temptation. But Daisuke clung to him, shaking in terror and arousal. Gritting his teeth, Satoshi managed, "Niwa… please stop."

Daisuke only wrapped his legs around the frail body, head buried in Satoshi's nape, proving he wouldn't budge and continued crying. If he had heard Satoshi's desperate, lusting tone, he surely would have moved.

But he didn't.

Satoshi's voice slowly diminished and changed to whispered moaning pleas. "Daisuke…" The boy didn't hear any of the low groans of pleasure, didn't notice his own wracking sobs rocking their hips together.

Lips… Satoshi could feel lips on his neck. Oblivious and wonderful. Hips rubbing together… The friction….

"Daisuke." The commander growled, crashing Daisuke against the wall, seizing his lips in a fiery burst of abandon. He needed this. Why else would it feel so _perfect_?  
Tongues clashed, hands roamed, arousals pressed together. Need escalated.

Daisuke tightened his arms around Satoshi's neck, hands clutching his pale hair, delving deeper into the kiss. He was mewling like a lusting whore, but he didn't attempt to thwart the assenting noises.

The sparks were everywhere. Perfection doused the room in diluted purity. A wet, slippery sound echoed in the empty museum as Satoshi slid his tongue to the boy's neck. Salty, coppery. What was this foreign taste? He vaguely remembered Krad biting Daisuke. Blood. But neither of them minded.

They were so close. Daisuke was so hard. _That _feeling was too perfect.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke meant to warn the commander, yet his caveat only reflected his pleasure.

In an instant, Satoshi was pushed to the ground, an incensed Dark stood where Daisuke succumbed. He was flushed and clearly annoyed. "This is getting ridiculous." The thief spat. The fact that he was speaking to the teenager determined to capture him meant nothing, "Daisuke _trusts _you, and yet you molest him? Do you even care what he thinks?"

"His body was more than agreeing." Satoshi responded, though his words did nothing to ease his mind. He _tried _to stop… Sitting on the ground where he was thrown, Satoshi realized his folly.

"I actually thought you were a decent person. And was I wrong. You can't fuck emotions, after all."

"My intentions were never to-"

"Then what were your intentions?" Dark snapped, "This isn't about the project anymore. Even Daisuke can see that. I won't let you use him, you sick bastard."

"I am not using him." The commander finally stood, brushing himself off with defiance. "I-"

Suddenly whistles resonated from the hallway, feet scurrying to the crime scene. All fifty policemen were heading straight for the statue.

Dark rolled his eyes and snorted. Satoshi's eyes were glued on him, daring to make a move. The commander calmly walked to the door, turning his back to Dark and waved his hand in exhausted frustration.

Without further questions, Dark grabbed the statue jumped out of the window.

**Niwa Daisuke Journal Entry 5**

_Uhm….. I don't know where to start… I don't think it's school appropriate, so I'll just write about… no… that's inappropriate, too. Er… I had a nice day. A very nice day. And night._

Daisuke was oblivious to the aneurysm he would be causing.

* * *

I actually forgot to write the journal entry at the end. Thus, Shorty Carter couldn't edit it, so I hope it's okay :|

Comments? *nudge*


End file.
